


Free! Collection

by PotatoButt



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Short fic collection, Some Fluff, Some PWP, mostly rintori, ranging from g to e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my short works I did for the Free! fandom. I'm mainly posting them here for organization.  (Mostly Rintori, one makoharu) </p><p>Each chapter will have its own set of warnings/summaries/ect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rintori - vampire boyfriend (G)

If Rin was going to be honest with himself, his relationship with Nitori was completely, one-hundred percent strange. Finding out that his roommate had secretly been a vampire all the time Rin had known him was alarming enough, though what should have alarmed Rin more was the fact that, despite the sharp canine fangs, Rin wanted to make out with him. That adorable round face and bright blue eyes were no less beautiful now that Rin knew the truth. Nitori had been so scared to admit it, hands shaking and voice trembling. 

It was strange, yeah, but when that little impish vampire curled his arms around Rin’s neck and kissed him with all the passion of his endless life, Rin felt complete. They started dating shortly after Rin learned the truth, which was part of the reason why Nitori told him at all. Things had changed, but they also really hadn’t.

There was only one thing that Rin was unsure about, and that was the whole blood issue. Rin knew that Nitori must be thirsty all the time, and sometimes when they made out he held his breath for a moment, as if to regain his own composure. Sometimes, Rin would wonder what it would feel like to have those secretly sharp teeth pierce his flesh, wonder if Nitori would enjoy it, wonder if Nitori could kill him if they took it too far. He tried to not think of that.

“Hey, let’s go on a date.” Rin spoke up one afternoon. They were in their dorm, and Nitori was meticulously applying more sunscreen. 

“Eh? Okay!” Nitori grinned, “Where do you want to go?” 

Rin pursed his lips in thought, “Do you want to look at the stars later?” The redhead suggested this because he knew that going out at night would be better for his boyfriend. And, it was romantic.

Nitori tried to smother a big grin sheepishly, “I would love that, senpai.” Rin smiled back, relishing in the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Rin packed a bag with a blanket and a couple of snacks, as well as a small flash light. The couple waited until long after the sun had set. “All right. Let’s go.” Rin smiled at his boyfriend as Nitori took his hand. They snuck out of Samezuka and to a nearby park. Rin laid out the blanket as Nitori watched closely. Rin sat down and lowered himself onto his back. He patted the space beside him, “Well? Don’t just stand there.” He murmured. Nitori giggled and crawled over beside him, settling there. 

At first they laid parallel, shoulders pressed up against each other, eyes fixed on the sky above them. There wasn’t too many stars showing that night, but it was enough for them. Rin heard Nitori sigh contently, and that made him happy. Their hands found each other, fingers interlocking between them. Rin thought he’d never been happier.

Nitori eventually turned onto his side, face pressed into the warmth of Rin’s chest. Rin turned to face the other, arms curling around his small form. It was his turn to sigh, expressing his happiness through an exhale against Nitori’s hair. With a little wiggle, Nitori’s face moved up to Rin’s neck, his nose and cheeks nuzzling into the deep warmth there. 

Rin held his breath, expecting those little lips to part and for those teeth to bite. Instead, he felt Nitori’s cheeks pull tight and a little laugh to blurt out.

“Senpai, don’t worry, I’m not going to bite.” 

The redhead felt a rush of embarrassment, “U-uh, I didn’t think you were going to!” He defended. He could feel Nitori’s doubting expression. “Ah… Okay. You got me. Sorry.”

Nitori peeked up at him, expression a little more serious than Rin anticipated, “I wouldn’t do that… Unless you wanted me to. Promise.” He smiled sweetly, one hand resting on Rin’s left cheek. The redhead nodded, straining his neck down to kiss Nitori’s warm lips. The little vampire kissed him back with fervor, little hands clutching his t-shirt.

“I love you so much.” Rin murmured against Nitori’s lips. “So, so much.”

“I love you too, Rin-senpai.” Nitori replied, once again nuzzling into the sweet warmth of Rin’s neck. He pressed a light kiss to the thick vein on one side, and Rin flinched. Nitori laughed again, and then Rin laughed too, breath expelling against Nitori’s crown.


	2. rintori - In which poor Nitori is sick again (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your regular sickfic, rated G <3

“Ai has a cold?!” Rin growled at Momotarou after he explained why he’d shown up to practice alone. Normally, he’d come in close behind a disgruntled-looking Nitori.

“Yeah! I think he even came back from classes early! He was in bed when I left to come here!” Momo confessed, intimidated by Rin’s dark glare. Rin let him go with an exasperated sigh, deciding there wasn’t any point in yelling at him when he needed to go check on Nitori. As Momotarou speeded toward the pool, Rin looked around for Sosuke. 

He was found timing a first year at the edge of the pool. “Hey. Can you keep an eye on things here? I need to go check on Ai.” Rin asked casually. Sosuke looked mildly surprised but didn’t question it. Rin often fussed over the younger boy, and Sosuke learned to just roll with it.

“Sure.” He shrugged, bumping Rin’s fist. With that, Rin turned on his heel and changed as fast as he could in the locker room, jogging up to Nitori’s room. He wondered why Ai hadn’t said anything about feeling sick, but knowing him, he didn’t want to make Rin worry. 

As Rin moved quickly, he stopped by the cafeteria, picking up a cup ramen to take to his boyfriend, chicken noodle flavor. If Ai had a cold, the soup could help him feel better, or at least help his throat. Rin slowed down as he walked up to the door across the hall from his room. He knocked, but heard no answer, “Ai?” Still nothing. Worrying more, Rin tried the handle, finding it unlocked. He peeked in, spotting a boyfriend-sized blanket lump on the bottom bunk, lights off. 

Ai coughed roughly and sniffed pathetically as Rin approached. “Ai?” He spoke softly.

Nitori flinched and turned his head drowsily, “R-rin-senpai? When… When did you…?” Rin sat down beside him, warm styrofoam cup in his hand.

“Shhh, Momo told me you were ill… So I brought you some soup.” Rin said softly as Ai sat up weakly.

“Ah! You didn’t have to do that for me,” Nitori blushed and then coughed again; Rin knew it must have hurt with the way Nitori seemed to wince as he did.

Handing Nitori the cup of soup, Rin frowned, “Why didn’t you say you were sick?” Nitori glanced down and sipped at the broth.

“I didn’t want you to worry… It’s no big,” Nitori stopped to cough, “d-deal. It’s just a cold…” 

Rin frowned more, “No talking. Eat that, it’ll help.” Nitori submitted, nodding as he took another sip. Rin got up and moved to sit behind his lover, gently massaging his back and neck before Ai could protest. His hands were skilled, easing Ai’s sore muscles under his touch.

When he finished the soup, Nitori set the cup to the side, sliding back down to lay in Rin’s lap, “Thank you,” He said, voice raspy. Rin’s fingers combed through Nitori’s light hair sweetly.

“Tell me next time so I can take care of you sooner.” He grumbled, fingertips brushing over Nitori’s soft cheek.

Nitori looked down, “I’m sorry…” He coughed again, whimpering quietly when he managed to stop. “Tissue…” He murmured, covering his nose with a hand. Rin reached over to the night stand, pulling one from the box. 

“Here, let me.” He said, holding it just above Ai’s nose.

Nitori gasped roughly, “No!” 

Rin pouted, “Ai.”

With a sigh, Nitori moved his hand, allowing Rin to wipe his nose for him. He was thoroughly embarrassed, but he couldn’t resist Rin’s pout. Rin left the tissue on the night stand, hands returning to caress his lover. 

“What about practice?” Nitori asked suddenly.

Rin just shrugged it off, “Sosuke’s got it. You’re more important.” He leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Nitori’s. Nitori blushed again but smiled warmly. After another minute, Rin gave in and got under the blankets with Nitori, snuggling him close. “Feel better soon, Ai.” He whispered in the younger’s ear softly, feeling him drift to sleep in his arms.


	3. rintori - Urgent Meeting in the Locker Room - (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rintori, NSFW!!! sex/pwp chapter basically

Adjusting to being roommates with Momotarou had been difficult for Nitori. For one, the first year seemed to never run out of energy, and two, Nitori missed sharing a room with his boyfriend. 

Sitting at his desk, Nitori was doing his best to focus on some school work, finding it difficult to do so with Momo blabbering about something; Nitori had stopped listening to what he was actually talking about some time ago. He missed his peaceful evenings, he thought with a sigh. A few minutes later, Nitori’s phone vibrated on top of his desk, Rin’s name lighting up on the screen. Poking his phone a few times, Nitori opened the message. 

“Can you come to the locker room?”

Nitori was somewhat confused, but he would use any excuse to escape his roommate, “Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” He stood abruptly, slipping his shoes on. Momo stopped talking.

“Hey! Are you going somewhere, Nitori-senpai!? Let me go too!” He jumped up, reaching for his shoes.

“No,” Nitori said flatly, “You should stay here and study.” Momo groaned but submitted, and Nitori silently sighed in relief. He slipped out the door and walked fast down the hall. It was almost eight-thirty, and he wondered why Rin suddenly wanted to see him in the locker room. Maybe he needed some help with captain duties or something. He hoped that whatever it was wouldn’t keep them out past curfew.

Nitori walked into the locker room, finding it completely empty, “Rin-senpai?” He called out, looking around for the redhead. He yelped when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him over, but relaxed when Rin was there, pressing his lips against Nitori’s. When they parted, Nitori asked, “So, why did you ask me to come here?” He wrapped his arms around Rin’s shoulders. Rin seemed to be blushing.

“Well…” Rin glanced away, “We haven’t really had much alone time since the rooms were changed so…” His voice trailed off and his eyes returned to Nitori’s, eyebrow twitching up suggestively. 

Gasping, Nitori looked scandalized, “Wait- you mean-! Here?” He blushed and looked around. Sure, the locker room was empty and would probably remain that way. There was always a chance someone would come in. Nitori was unsure, “Well um, I don’t have lube or anything.” He said sheepishly.

Rin kissed him again, “Yeah, but I do.” Nitori sighed and kissed Rin back. 

“If you’re sure no one will come in…” 

“I’m positive.” Rin grinned, kissing Nitori again, this time with more intent. His hands were on Nitori’s lower back, pulling him close. Nitori’s mouth opened, accepting Rin’s tongue as he was backed up against a wall.

Pulling away, Nitori gasped for breath, “Um, let’s move away from the door.” He glanced at it warily. If someone walked in, they would see them right away. Rin looked at it too and nodded, moving them to a more secluded part of the locker room. Their lips met once more, their tongues sloppily pushing against each other’s. Nitori gasped as he felt Rin’s hands on his ass, kneading the fat as they kissed. Their groins rubbed together, and Nitori found himself being aroused rather quickly. It had been almost a week since they had their hands on each other.

Rin started to inch Nitori’s shorts down, not wanting to waste any time. Nitori’s shorts fell to his ankles with ease, followed by his boxers. The air felt cold on his now-exposed length, and he gasped when Rin gave it a stroke. Nitori could feel his knees growing weak. After another moment, Rin lowered himself onto one knee, and Nitori thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He let out a soft moan when he felt Rin’s tongue slide over the head of his dick, tauntingly slow. One of his hands ran through Rin’s coarse hair, the other semi covering his mouth. Rin’s mouth worked magically on him, and Nitori found it difficult to stand. 

“Okay, I can’t wait anymore,” Rin breathed, standing back up. He kissed Nitori deeply, and then started to take his own pants off, after taking the small bottle of lube out of his pocket first. Nitori turned around and leaned over, hands holding on to the wall in front of him. He heard the bottle lid snap open, and then he felt Rin’s fingers rubbing his entrance. Nitori moaned as Rin pushed the first finger in. “You can tell it’s been a while,” Rin said, working his finger around.

Nitori blushed, “D-don’t say things like that! It’s embarrassing…” He pouted.

“Sorry, sorry,” Rin laughed lightly, pushing the second finger in. The stretching was uncomfortable, but bearable. Rin was always sure to be gentle with Nitori. Nitori tried to relax himself to make it easier, moaning as Rin slowly started to spread his fingers apart, drawing them in and out.

Again, Nitori’s knees were weak, and he found himself doubting to be able to stand the whole time. “Ah, okay, I-I think I’m ready,” He breathed, desperate to feel more. He glanced behind him and saw Rin rub some lube onto his length with his free hand just before he took out his fingers. With one hand, Rin guided himself into Nitori, the other holding his lover’s butt cheeks apart. Nitori gasped and moaned as Rin’s dick filled him, trembling when he was balls deep. The stretching burned a little, but it wasn’t bad. “Go,” Nitori begged quietly, wiggling his hips a little.

Rin’s hips drew back and rolled forward slowly, moaning as he relished in the feeling. A few thrusts later, he picked up the pace, rutting fast against Nitori. “Shit, Ai,” He groaned, reaching around to stroke Nitori’s length while he fucked him.

“Rin-s-senpai,” Nitori moaned, feeling himself already close to the end. He blamed it on the fact that it had been about a week since they last fooled around, and because they immediately went to the sex. Normally, they indulged in large amounts of foreplay.

Before too long, Nitori was coming, choking out a loud moan as he spilled over Rin’s hand. Rin came soon after, sighing Nitori’s name as he filled his ass. When Rin pulled out, Nitori could feel the cum inside, but decided to ignore it. He dreamily pulled up his pants while Rin did the same, both of them out of breath. Nitori stumbled into Rin’s arms, legs feeling very much like jelly. “I guess… I guess this will happen often?” He asked quietly once his breathing returned to normal.

Rin stroked his head with his clean hand, “Mm… I’m thinking we might just kick Momo out of your room.” His lips pursed into a pout, “We can’t exactly cuddle in the locker room.”

Giggling, Nitori nodded, “All right.” They cleaned up and returned to their rooms, being late under the excuse of swim team duties.


	4. makoharu - My Base, Your Pace (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoharu, angst/comfort that fits after their argument in season 2

Makoto is laying in bed, and his stomach feels like it’s going to turn inside out. He didn’t eat dinner, but it’s not a hungry pain. It’s a twisting, uncertain, dreading pain. His hand clutches the fabric of his shirt, just as tightly as he’d cling to Haru’s wrist. Even though his eyes are closed, all he can see is Haru’s terrified eyes. All he can see is Haru running away, scene illuminated by poorly-timed fireworks.

“Stop sticking your nose in everyone else’s business!” 

Did Makoto do that? His gut turns uncomfortably as he thinks maybe he does.

“Just do what you want!” 

Makoto wants to stay with Haru. But they can’t just stay in one place forever. Time keeps moving. The brunette sighs and turns in his bed, clutching his sides. He feels cold, alone, and more heartbroken than ever. He never expected his and Haru’s first fight to be so… Explosive. Makoto opens his eyes and stares at the wall, feeling a compelling urge to go to Haru’s house, to pull him out of the bathtub, to hug him, kiss him, coax him through this inner conflict. 

Makoto wonders if Haru’s left the back door unlocked, like always. Sitting up in his bed, Makoto feels a pull in his chest. His heart is telling him to get up and go to Haru, but he’s not sure if he can. Is he allowed to go to his boyfriend’s house, even though they’ve just had their first ever fight? The answer that looms in Makoto’s head makes his heart ache. Still, Makoto’s hips shift, and he’s sliding off of his bed, putting on socks and shoes. He doesn’t bother changing clothes- there’s no time for that.

Quietly, Makoto slips through his house, careful not to wake up his siblings or parents. Once he’s outside, he notices how fast his heart is beating, and how his hands are almost shaking as he lets go of the front door. His breath threatens to catch in his throat as he’s walking up that familiar staircase, but he tries to be calm. Then, Makoto is in front of Haru’s house, a familiar sight looking somewhat foreign in the dim light. Haru’s words replay in Makoto’s mind, causing his stomach to churn. Timidly, he presses his finger against the bell, hearing it dimly through Haru’s house.

Haru never answered the door when prompted by the door bell, so Makoto isn’t sure why he even tried it. He walks around the side of Haru’s house, now standing in front of the back door, the door that he had so often walked right in. Now, Makoto finds himself hesitating. Taking a deep breath, Makoto pulls at the handle, being surprised to find the door unlocked. He walks through the house quietly, going straight to the bathroom. 

“Haru, I…” Makoto starts as he’s opening the door, only to find that the lights are off, and the tub is empty. Wondering if Haru was even home, Makoto begins to worry more than he was already. He moves quicker down the hall and up the stairs to Haru’s bedroom, stopping just in front of the door. The door is slightly open, and Makoto hears the sound of someone shifting in bed. He’s not relieved just yet, though. 

Slowly, Makoto slips into the room, not breathing. He sees Haru, curled up tightly under his blanket, bag, sweater, pants, and shoes laying forgotten on the floor. The sight of it tugs at Makoto’s heart, and he feels his throat tighten. “Haru…” He starts, walked over to the bed. He kneels beside it, grasping Haru’s shoulder, hiding his face. He feels Haru tense under his touch; he’s awake.

“Haru-chan, I’m so sorry… I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to fight with you, I just…” Makoto’s eyes are dangerously wet, “I just want you to be happy, and I hate seeing you like this.” Haru still doesn’t move as one tear finally is pushed out of Makoto’s eye. “Haru-chan…” Makoto sounds pathetic, he knows, but he doesn’t care.

Haru lies there, silent, for much too long. Makoto wonders if he’s figuring out what to say, or if he’s ignoring Makoto entirely. Just as Makoto decides Haru is doing the latter, he speaks.

“I told you not to call me -chan.” His voice is soft, sad, but then forgiving. Makoto presses his lips together in that way that people think will make them stop crying as another tear slides down his cheek. Haru rolls over, breaking Makoto’s heart all over again with his tired expression. Makoto leans over more, pressing his lips to Haru’s cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Makoto murmurs. Haru’s hands pull him into the small bed, embracing him tightly.

“I’m sorry too.” Haru whispers into Makoto’s broad shoulder, and he is. Makoto knows that Haru never meant to yell at him. Makoto knows that they both were just stressed. With a relieved sigh, Makoto presses another kiss to Haru, this time on the top of his head.

They sleep, peacefully, legs pressed against and in-between each other, arms holding tightly as if the other would escape if they didn’t.


	5. rintori - training camp (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rintori, this one is mainly meant to be dorky and a little cute

Every year, Samezuka’s swimming team went to the same training camp on an island. Of course, the trip was voluntary, but nearly the entire team went each time. Rin, as captain, had spent a couple weeks organizing and preparing for the camp, making sure every detail was in place properly. The hotels were booked, the camp’s gym reserved, and the buses prepared for the drive there.

They left early one morning, the sleepy team members packing into the buses at a regrettable hour. The only one who was really awake was Momotarou, and he was being rather irritating to everyone else. 

“Nitori-senpai!” The ginger-haired boy was turned around in his seat, bothering Nitori and Rin behind him. 

“Mmm, what is it Momo-kun?” Nitori yawned.

Momo frowned at him, “Why aren’t you more excited!? Training camps sound so cool! I’ve never been to one!”

Rin, beside Nitori, simply rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m just… Saving my energy!” Nitori came up with an excuse, “You should do the same.” He gave his younger roommate a stern look. Momo wilted against the bus seat, but listened, quieting down.

Nitori sighed to himself in relief. He glanced at his own senpai, who was gazing out of the window blankly. Rin was like that for most of the drive, perking up a bit more when they got closer to the hotels. As captain, he would have to explain the itinerary to the team when they arrived. 

The hotel he chose wasn’t too flashy, but also not too cheap. He’d planned to have each team member room with another, having reserved rooms with double beds. With forty-two swimmers, he needed twenty-one rooms. When the buses stopped in the parking lot, all of the boys filed out, bags hanging from their shoulders. 

“Okay guys just get close so you can hear me.” Rin called out, gesturing toward him. The boys made a loose semi-circle around him. “Okay, I have the room assignments with me based on everyone’s preference. I’ll check in at the desk and get the keys, but these are your room numbers.” He read the list out loud, including his own name. “Nitori Aiichiro and myself will be in room 456.” Momo protested loudly, having put down Nitori for his roommate request, but with Rin as captain, he had the ability to take Nitori for himself, not that the silver-haired boy minded too much.

Once that was settled, the redhead entered the hotel, checked in, and received a bag with the plastic card keys inside. He passed them out, and they all dispersed to their rooms. He walked down the hall with Nitori close behind.

“This is a nice hotel, senpai.” He chirped, glancing all around.

“Eh, it’s not the nicest I’ve been to. But I didn’t want us to stay in a dump.” Rin replied, eyes scanning for their room number. “Ah, here it is.” Almost at the end of the hall was room 456. Rin had the key-card in his hand already and swiped it, the lock beeping and clicking, letting it be known that it was now open. 

When Rin pushed open the door, he was met with confusion. “Why is there only one bed?” He murmured out loud. “I could have sworn I booked double beds.”

Nitori stepped in the room and dropped his bags on the floor beside the bed. “Wait, did you specifically select the word ‘double,’ senpai?”

Rin nodded, “Yeah, doesn’t that mean two?” He was looking at the paper work then.

“Erm,” Nitori started, “No. Double is a bed size.” He gestured to the neatly made bed. It was probably the size of two twin mattresses pushed together, hence the name.

“Dammit,” Rin sighed, “That’s why it seemed so cheap…” 

Nitori bit his lip, “Um, it’s not really a big deal. I don’t mind sharing a bed with you. And I’m sure the others won’t care. Everyone’s too focused on swimming to really be bothered.” Nitori tried to smooth it over.

With one glance to Nitori and then the bed, Rin seemed to blush but then shrug, “Well, if you’re okay with it, I guess it’s not a big deal.” 

Nothing more was said about the bed issue, until after the first sessions of training. Momo was toweling off his hair when he elbowed Nitori to get his attention. “Hey, Nitori-senpai! You and Rin-senpai are going to be sleeping like a married couple this week!” Nitori blushed dark red.

“E-eh??” 

“You know! Rin-senpai is the captain, and you’re like, the captain’s wife! And now you’re sleeping together!” 

“Momo-kun! D-don’t say it like that! People will get the wrong idea!” Nitori looked scandalized, blush spreading to his ears, wildly looking around to make sure no one else heard Momo’s comment. Rin stood off to the side, pretending to hear nothing as he dried off. Nitori knew he’d heard though.

Nitori changed into his clothes and tried to forget that silly comment, but it kept echoing in his mind. That night, when Rin got under the covers with him, Nitori couldn’t hide his blush.

“What’s with you?” Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing!” Nitori instantly defended himself, only making suspicion rise in Rin.

Rin looked at his bed mate, who was hiding his face. “Are you being weird because of what Momo said?” Nitori flinched, giving Rin his answer. With a sigh, Rin threw an arm over Nitori’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Senpai?” The junior squeaked as Rin got comfortable against his side, head nestled by Nitori’s slim shoulder.

“I’m just making the best out of the situation. Besides, apparently you’re my wife.” Rin smirked as Nitori turned red and sputtered, heart pounding in his chest.


	6. rintori - dog distractions (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ai loves dogs and that's super cute

Since Sousuke started to train Nitori, the junior started joining Rin and him on their early morning runs. They always took the same path, jogging through the scenic town areas that surrounded Samezuka Academy. Sousuke led them, and Rin paced himself at Nitori’s left. It was hard to talk while running, so Nitori never said much, even though so many topics were daring to leap out of his mouth. Instead, small pants and shallow gasps pushed out of his lips as his lungs kept up with his feet. He would save his words for when they stopped for a moment.

After another mile, the three of them took a short break, stopping to catch their breath. “Hey, Rin-senpai, are you good at algebra?”

Rin raised an eyebrow at him, “Mm, I’m not like a genius or anything, but I get it, yeah.”

“Do you think you could help me later on? There’s some I’m having trouble with…” Nitori bit his lip, feeling insecure. He was always asking Rin for help in his academic life, and it was beginning to get a bit embarrassing. 

Though, Rin never seemed to mind. “Sure.” He gave Nitori a light smile and patted his head. Then, a short old lady turned down the sidewalk the trio had just run down. She walked slowly, a small poodle leading her down the path.

Nitori gasped and jogged over to her, leaving Rin and Sousuke to stare at him in confusion.

“Ma’am!” Nitori said, stopping as she turned to see who was coming. “May- may I pet your dog?” Nitori asked intently, glancing between the old woman and the little dog.

She laughed, “Of course.” With a bright smile, Nitori knelt down beside the dog and thoroughly patted and scratched its head, much to everyone’s amusement.

"Oh, who’s a cute little puppy," Nitori cooed, making a kissy face at the poodle. He continued to baby talk and fawn over the little dog, asking the old woman it’s name among other things.

A few yards away, Rin laughed to himself. Of all the dorkishly-cute things that Nitori did, this was one of the things that was the most cute. Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“All right, I’m going on ahead. You can continue your inner monologue of love.” The taller boy jabbed teasingly. Rin’s whole face blushed, after all, he and Nitori weren’t exactly a couple yet.

“Sh-shut up!” Rin growled at him as Sousuke jogged off.


	7. rintori - jealousy (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin isn't paying enough attention to ai

Nitori watched from the other side of the pool as his boyfriend once again initiated his special handshake with Sousuke. His gut turned as he saw them laugh about it. Ever since Sousuke had returned, Nitori had been somewhat pushed to the side. Nitori kept reasoning that it was just because they hadn’t seen each other in so long, but nonetheless, it ate at him. Every single time Rin’s knuckles tapped Sousuke’s, Nitori felt a cold wash of jealousy course through his veins.

It wasn’t that he felt Rin was going to fall for Sousuke. Nitori simply was beginning to feel more and more forgotten the closer those two got. Every time Rin left Nitori alone in their dorm to hang out with Sousuke, Nitori never said anything, but sulked until his redhead returned.

Even though he was trying his best to keep his jealousy under wraps, Nitori was starting to lose it.

One evening, Nitori sat at his desk, scribbling some practice math problems in a journal. He heard Rin come in, having spent the afternoon with Sousuke, much to Nitori’s displeasure. “Hey, Ai.” He greeted, ruffling Nitori’s hair a little as he passed. Nitori made a grunt of acknowledgement, rather than his usual cheerful smile and ‘I missed you, Rin-senpai!’ Nitori instead didn’t even turn to look at Rin, eyes glued to his paper, even though he’d already solved the problem.

The silence between them was thick. Undeniably, Nitori was upset, but he didn’t want to confront Rin about it. He didn’t want to make Rin feel guilty about spending time with Sousuke. He really just wished Rin would still pay attention to him, too.

“Ai? Are you okay?” Rin asked as he changed clothes, putting on clothes to sleep in. Nitori hesitated briefly before turning in his chair, flashing a mechanical smile.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just um… Really focused on my work.” Nitori’s excuse was flimsy, but he still hoped Rin would just shrug it off. Instead, Rin raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, doubt evident in his face.

Rin walked over to Nitori’s desk, peering over his shoulder to see what he was working on. “It looks like you’ve finished it.” He noticed, and Nitori bit his lip.

“Um yeah, I finished a moment ago.” Nitori tried to act normal, but it backfired. Instead, he was more twitchy and off balance than normal. Rin frowned.

He left Nitori’s side and sat on his bed, patting the space beside him, “Come over here.” Nitori, of course, didn’t object as he sat beside Rin, a couple inches away, hands clenched in his lap. “What’s the matter?” Rin asked, giving Nitori a rare, concerned look. Lately, Rin had been much softer, but Nitori was still taken aback by his kindness sometimes.

“N-nothing! Everything is fine.” Nitori stammered, forcing a laugh.

This only made Rin scrutinize him further. “Ai. I know you well enough to know when it’s not fine. Would you just tell me why you’re sitting so far away from me, or why you seem mad at me? Come on.” Rin attempted a pouting face, that started to chip at Nitori’s resolve to not bring it up.

Nitori sighed, “You… You’ve been spending a lot of time with Sousuke, recently.” He spoke tentatively.

“What do you mean?” Rin frowned. Nitori sighed again.

“I mean, you’ve been spending so much time with him I feel like… I feel like we haven’t had any time together. I just didn’t want to say anything because you two are such good friends, but it just bothers me so much. I miss you when you’re not around. I know you haven’t seen him in a while but… I’m sorry!” Nitori babbled on, growing anxious when Rin didn’t say anything. His eyes widened slightly, and he pulled Nitori closer by his shoulders. “Eh, senpai?”

“You should have said something sooner.” Rin murmured, “Shit, Ai. I didn’t even realize.” Rin was frowning to himself, leaning his head on Nitori’s. Nitori felt guilty about making Rin feel guilty. 

Nitori leaned against his boyfriend, one fingertip ghosting over Rin’s thigh, tracing little lines absentmindedly, “I just didn’t want to butt in, I guess.” He felt Rin scoff and then suddenly push him down on the bed, halfway on top of him. Nitori yelped in surprise as Rin started kissing his cheeks and neck, firm hands resting on his sides.

“It won’t happen again,” Rin promised against Nitori’s skin. His breath tickled somewhat, but once again his lips were pressing feather-light kisses to Nitori’s neck and jaw.

“It’s okay, Rin-senpai. I forgive you.”


	8. rintori - always proud of you (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sappy angst/comfort set after ai loses his race in s2

Nitori managed to hold himself together until he got back to the dorms after the first day of the tournament. He had showered and brushed his teeth, wearing his favorite pajamas: Rin’s t-shirt and shorts. Sullenly, he crawled into bed without a word to Momo, who looked on his roommate with a rare serious, and concerned, expression. Nitori curled up in a ball under his blanket, pulling it up over his face. But that blanket couldn’t cover the sniffle, or the light shake in his shoulders.

“Ah, Nitori-senpai, I left something in the showers, so I’ll be right back!” Momo told him, getting no response. He lied, of course. He was actually going to quietly tiptoe across the hall, knocking frantically on Rin and Sousuke’s door until it opened.

“What is it Momo? You should be resting for tomorrow.” A tired-looking Rin told him after opening the door, scowl on his lips.

Momo pouted at him, “Nitori-senpai… Seems upset.” He told him quietly. Rin’s demeanor changed instantly.

“Upset?”

“Mm, he just went to bed! And didn’t even fuss at me or anything!” Momo told Rin, “And, I think he was crying? I don’t know I didn’t see anything but…” Momo’s voice trailed off as Rin pushed past him.

“You can sleep in my room tonight. I’ll stay with Ai.” Rin told him with a dismissive wave. Momo didn’t bother objecting, seeing as then he could stay with Sousuke.

Rin crossed the hall and knocked lightly before opening the door. Sure enough, Nitori was a blanket covered lump on the bottom bunk, and it seemed like he was shaking. The redhead closed the door gently, walking slowly up to his lover. He sat on the edge of the bed, hearing Nitori gasp when he felt the shift in weight.

“M-momo-kun?” His voice wavered pathetically.

“No, it’s me.” Rin’s voice was soft, urging Nitori out from under the blanket. After a moment, Nitori peeked out, looking at Rin with a wet, red eye. Rin frowned at the younger, “What’s wrong?” Rin knew what was wrong without even hearing the explanation. As Nitori struggled for words between his sobs, Rin crawled over to lay beside him, holding the crying boy in his arms, trying to soothe him.

“I just,” Nitori blubbered, “I wanted to do well s-so badly.” His small fingers clutched Rin’s tank top as he hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “All of th-that practice has been for n-nothing.”

Frowning, Rin held Nitori’s face and pushed him back so he could look at him, “Ai. Don’t even say things like that.” He wiped at the wet half of Nitori’s face, “You got fourth. That’s still really good, even if you didn’t qualify.”

“B-but,” 

“I am proud of you, Ai.” Rin told him seriously, his smoldering eyes staring right into Nitori’s core. The younger’s breath caught in his throat.

“Really?” He breathed, an involuntary gasping breath shaking his body.

Rin smiled at him dreamily, eyelids lowered, voice just soft enough for Nitori, and only Nitori, “Of course I am.” Nitori just stared at him for a moment before fresh tears pooled in his eyes.

“Th-thank you, Rin-senpai.” He hiccuped as he leaned forward, kissing Rin’s lips. With a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Rin kissed back warmly. When they parted, Nitori’s tears were gone, only having left his face and eyelashes wet. His eyes were a brilliant blue against the redness though.

“Get some sleep, Ai.” Rin told him, snuggling himself under the blanket, “We have a big day tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me at baka-yama.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
